


My Turn

by chou_latte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Creature Fic, Creature Levi, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren's a bit of a size queen, Eren's ass getting wrecked, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Incubus Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), LITERALLY, Levi is HUNG, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Mystery, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, SPOILER for Levi's creature heritage:, Scent Kink, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thirsty Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Eren Yeager, cat and mouse game, cause Eren's a vamp, fangs, some DnD lore if you squint, tons of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chou_latte/pseuds/chou_latte
Summary: Eren could barely think straight. The scent, the touch, the proximity... it was all becoming too much. He feared he was spiralling out of control.“Didn’t really expect to walk into another creature here,” he breathed, his fangs descending as his arousal swirled.“Yet here I am, too tempting to stay away from, apparently.” Steely grey eyes bored into him, challenging him. And Eren didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t move. Couldn’t break eye contact, couldn’t do much of anything other than stare at the object of his desires.Slowly, the man leaned forward, right into Eren’s personal space and started playfully nipping at his jaw.Oh, fuck.“You see, Eren…”The teeth on his neck were sharp, the bite tingling slightly, though a hot tongue was quick to soothe the sensation away. “If you reallydowant me,” the stranger whispered, giving Eren’s cock another tantalizing squeeze, “you’ll have to work for it.”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 63
Kudos: 732





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, [Fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots)!! This is but a small thank you for being one of the most precious people in my life right now. Thank you so much for all your encouragement - be it in life in general or when it comes to writing. I feel so lucky to have you in my life and I hope this fic will bring a smile to your face ❤❤ (It kind of got out of hand, but then again, who doesn't love a lengthy oneshot :D)
> 
> PS: feel free to let me know what type of creature you thought Levi was while reading, I'm rather curious to hear :D

Eren was hungry. Famished, really, if his pallor and heightened senses were anything to go by.

His fingers twitched restlessly, the muscles in his legs tensing as he shifted on the bar stool he was currently perched on. He could feel the warmth radiating off the bodies around him, could feel the heat wash over him, the air tepid, humid, stifling. He could smell the dour mixture of cheap perfumes and acerbic sweat lingering in the air as the humans continued to writhe on the dance floor in the back of the club.

If he focused hard enough he could even hear the faint thrumming of the barkeeper’s pulse over the ear-splitting sound of the music. Not that it would do him any good. Even with his eyes focused on the pulsating vein on the man’s neck, he felt void of any desire.

Oh, the thirst he felt. He most certainly did.

For that was the proper word for the gnawing sensation eating away at him, for the continuous tormenting discomfort he had learned to live with.

_Thirst._

Not hunger.

Thirst.

Truth be told, Eren hadn’t felt hungry in decades. But the thirst? The thirst was ever present. It lurked in the shadows of his consciousness. An ubiquitous presence, growing more and more invasive as time went by... Until at last, he’d succumb, and satiate its cravings. Only for the cycle to repeat itself… over and over again.

The true monster then, wasn’t him. No, it was the thirst.

Yet, despite feeling positively _parched_ , he couldn’t bring himself to feed from another doubtlessly boring conquest tonight. They all tasted the same. Stale, insipid and utterly unexciting, like a watered down glass of whiskey. Something you gulped down if you had to, unwilling to waste what you’d ordered, yet utterly lacking in every other compartment it ought to fulfil.

And Eren didn’t really feel willing to befoul his palate again tonight. Hence why succumbing to his more instinct-driven nature by staring at the proof of life thrumming merrily on this barkeeper’s neck wasn’t a particularly wise idea.

He let out a long, suffering sigh.

There was always the option of going to a den. But the mere thought of sinking his fangs into another fangbanger was enough to cause bile to rise in his throat. The groupies had been a viable option when he had first been turned, but over the years, they - much like most other humans - had lost their appeal.

Eren didn’t want devotion. He didn’t want eager willingness to please.

No, he wanted a challenge.

A hunt.

He wanted to be pushed to his limits, wanted to track, stalk and pursue his prey, before finally, finally sinking his teeth into warm flesh and quenching his thirst. Taking his fill.

That was what he wanted. Not some fangbangers, not some easily manipulated humans.

No, Eren wanted _more_.

That, however, didn’t leave him with many options.

Most other creatures were highly suspicious by nature. They tended to live more evasive lives than his kind did. Not that vampires walked around flaunting their… otherness. Well, most didn’t. But there would always be some rotten apples spoiling the fun for the rest of them.

Still, Eren’s options were limited when it came to quenching his thirst. The compatibility with other races was unfortunately not the best. Most other creature blood that he’d tried had tasted vile and had resulted in rather atrocious side-effects once digested. Eren shuddered at the memory. There was a reason why werewolves and vampires didn’t get along. The humans had gotten _some_ things right at least.

But Eren was anything if not stubborn. Maybe he would at least be able to find someone remotely palatable tonight.

Not here, though. That much he was certain of. He’d spent the better part of the last hour in this club, and no one had caught his interest.

Luckily for him, this specific street was filled with one bustling establishment after the other. He merely had to take a quick stroll before the next door beckoned with a new array of scents to assault him.

He wasn’t particularly looking forward to it.

The heightened senses his blood thirst left him with meant that venturing into such a crowded area usually resulted in initial disorientation, and – much more concerning - more instinctual, vampiric behaviour. The only reason Eren hadn’t snapped, pressed the first body he could find against the wall and sank his teeth into their neck, was his aforementioned distaste of dull blood, as well as… well, his age.

He wasn’t a fledgling by any means, no matter how young he looked. It wasn’t his fault he’d been turned at the young age of 22. He wasn’t complaining, though. He quite preferred it this way. He’d rather be forever in his twenties than his forties.

A few decades had passed since then, and while time didn’t really matter much to his kind, those decades had been crucial in learning how to control his new instincts. He fared much better these days, hardly having any issues with the hold he now had on them.

The only time he could picture said control wavering, would be if he were to go without fresh blood for a prolonged period of time, and Eren wasn’t keen on finding out just how far he could push it.

With that thought in mind, he squared his shoulders and pushed past the bouncer at the door, giving him a court nod as he entered the next bar.

The first thing he noticed was that there were fewer humans mingling in here. The tables were full, the barstools occupied, but the lack of dance floor made for a less overwhelming experience overall.

Were it not for that scent.

The second Eren had taken a few steps deeper into the room it hit him like a tidal wave.

He stood frozen in place, his muscles locked tight as his eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of that smell. It was rich and complex; like an aged wine, deep and full of flavour. He could almost taste it on the back of his tongue. The aroma was oh, so mouth-wateringly tempting that he had to stop his surveillance for a brief moment to close his eyes. He gulped down the excess saliva that had gathered in his mouth, urged his fangs back to where they had descended from and tried to focus on not doing anything hasty.

Such as darting through the room, pressing the source of that tantalizing smell against the next-best wall and having his way with them.

Shit.

He took a deep breath.

Bad idea.

The scent prevailed. It invaded his senses, beckoning him. Luring him in like a siren’s call.

_A promise for more._

He shuddered.

Just then Eren’s eyes landed on _him_.

The man was striking, and… decisively short. Eren almost snorted upon realizing that he was about a head taller than his chosen prey. Yet the man’s presence demanded attention. He oozed confidence - if the lazy smirk on those handsome features was anything to go by. Given how drop-dead gorgeous the man was he had every right to. 

He wasn’t slim by any means, unlike his lack of height might suggest. No, his frame was broad, the muscles prevalent beneath the stylish, dark shirt he was clad in. He was all sharp angles and high cheekbones, his demeanour sleek and polished, yet there was something… insidious about him. It wasn’t just the scent that was pulling Eren closer now, nor was it the promise of a luscious meal. No, Eren was drawn to this man like a moth to a flame.

He stepped closer; right next to where his prey was seated and waived down the bartender. The drink he ordered would do little to quench his thirst, but it might serve as a decent enough distraction to keep his wits about him.

With his drink in hand, he finally turned and allowed his gaze to fall upon the man to his right, unabashedly checking him out once more.

“Hi…”

Silver eyes swivelled over to meet his, and Eren had to remind himself to breathe lest his cover be blown immediately. The glance the other man bestowed upon him could hardly be described as inviting. It was more of a glare than anything else. But Eren was undeterred, thrilled really. He’d yearned for a challenge, and here one was. 

“I’m Eren by the way.”

That earned him a raised eyebrow.

“Are you new in town?” he pressed. “I haven’t seen you around here before and I’m sure I’d remember someone like you…”

“Someone like me?”

The man’s voice was deep, a husky timber with an amused lilt to the end that only served to make Eren more eager to seduce him.

“Yeah, you know. Dark, brooding, devastatingly handsome… looks like he’d kill you if you say the wrong thing,” he teased before letting his gaze trail appreciatively over the man’s figure again. “All I’m saying is that I’d remember you.”

Not to mention that he smells like sex on legs, Eren added as an afterthought.

“You hitting on me, kid?”

Eren scoffed. “I’m not a kid.”

“You sure look like one.” The deep chuckle that followed soothed some of the sting of that statement, yet Eren couldn’t help but feel slightly offended.

“Not my fault that I look so young,” Eren grumbled.

“You didn’t answer my question, kid.”

“So what if I am?” he challenged, meeting the stranger’s gaze head on.

Best to just get it out in the open. If the other man didn’t like what he was seeing then this way Eren would at least know where he stood. If worse came to worst, he could always opt to compell him. Eren wasn’t particularly fond of using said skill on unwilling prey, but this man was simply too delectable to let go.

The other man hummed; his lips quirking up into a smirk. Something flashed in those silver eyes as he looked at Eren, but as quickly as it had appeared it was gone.

“Are you even old enough to be in here?”

Eren’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, I am.”

The man snorted, then started twirling the glass in his hand. “Easy to get a rise out of, huh? Doesn’t really speak for maturity now, does it?”

“And being an ass does?”

“Hoh, touché. You got balls, I’ll give you that, kid.”

“So?”

“So, what?” the man asked.

“So what if I am hitting on you?” Eren repeated. “You don’t seem too appalled by getting hit on by a man.”

“Hmm… balls and observational skills. Promising,” the man mused. “Unfortunately for you, my standards are a bit higher than that.”

“Define higher. I quite like a challenge.”

“Do you now?” The man’s lips curled slightly, amusement glimmering in his eyes as he carefully regarded Eren once more.

“Yes, I do.” Eren leaned forward. “I’m sure I’ll be able to live up to those undoubtedly exorbitant standards of yours.”

The man chuckled. “Big words, kid. You don’t even know what my standards are...”

“Then tell me,” Eren insisted.

“And where’s the fun in that?”

There it was again. That sly curl of thin lips. It was almost infuriatingly attractive, and Eren felt the sudden inexplicable urge to nip and kiss it out of existence. Yet amusement wasn’t the only thing reflected on the stranger’s features. The challenging glint flashing in those gunmetal eyes didn’t go amiss. It felt as if the man was testing him. 

“True,” Eren said after a moment of contemplation. “We wouldn’t want to deprive you of your fun now, would we?”

“See? Now you’re getting it, kid.” He raised his glass to Eren, almost as if in mock salute, then took a sip.

Eren shook his head, a bemused grin on his face. “I’m sure I can fit into the fun _in some way_.”

“I’m sure you could,” the man smirked, “the question is, if I want you to.”

Eren smiled. “Perhaps I should warn you then,” he said, his tone light, still teasing yet filled with underlying promise. “I tend to be rather stubborn when it comes to the things I want.”

“And I take it, I’m something you want?”

“Yes,” Eren admitted shamelessly. “Very much so.”

Maybe he’d laid it on a bit thick there. But he wanted that man. Wanted him more than anyone he’d had in years. And if being honest and upfront about it would get him somewhere, then fuck it, Eren was all in.

The man merely hummed and took another sip of his drink. Eren was about to press further, unwilling to let the small edge he’d gained go, when suddenly there was a warm hand on his thigh, squeezing his leg firmly.

Eren inhaled sharply.

“Is that so?” the man mused, his trade-mark smirk back in place.

Oh, shit. Eren hadn’t seen that coming.

Slim fingers started slowly trailing their way upwards, closer to Eren’s crotch, yet still remaining a somewhat safe distance from the price that lay there waiting.

“You do sound rather… _desperate_ for something,” the man said, his head tilted slightly to the side.

A sudden wave of heat surged through Eren at those words, kindling and stoking the desire he felt for the other man into a burning inferno. Arousal was pooling low in his gut as deft fingertips slid further down his inner thigh; the touch teasing, tantalizing really, and coupled with the deep timber of the stranger’s voice, Eren couldn’t help but swallow thickly. 

The man’s hand was halfway up Eren’s thigh now, and fuck, Eren was getting hard.

All of a sudden the man’s fingers were right on his cock, causing a stifled, embarrassingly high-pitched sound to tumble over Eren’s lips.

“Hoh… it isn’t just my blood that you want then huh. I’m flattered,” the man drawled while delivering a firm squeeze to Eren’s straining erection, cupping his length in just the right way.

Fuck. That felt go-… Wait, what?

The stranger clicked his tongue. “You shouldn’t underestimate strangers, kid. Especially given what you are. Constant vigilance… or are they not teaching you vampires anything these days?”

Eren gaped at the man. His mouth hung open, a most likely rather unattractive sight, but either the other didn’t care or he truly wasn’t bothered by it.

A broken sound was torn from Eren’s throat when the other man continued his ministrations on Eren’s dick, rubbing those dextrous fingers over the entirety of the engorged length, before giving it another delicious squeeze, and effectively jolting Eren’s whirring mind out of its reverie.

Fuck. The man knew what he was.

But how? What had given him away?

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over it, Eren,” the man smirked, and continued his none-too-subtle fondling of Eren’s now fully erect cock.

Shit. He could barely think straight. The scent, the touch, the proximity. It was all becoming too much too quickly, and Eren feared he was spiralling out of control.

His fangs descended as his arousal swirled. “Didn’t really expect to walk into another creature here,” he breathed. His fingers twitched where they rested on the counter, his jaw tensing.

“Yet here I am, too tempting to stay away from, apparently.” Steely grey eyes bored into him, challenging him. Eren didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t move. Couldn’t break eye contact, couldn’t do much of anything other than stare at the object of his desires.

Slowly, the man leaned forward, right into Eren’s personal space and started playfully nipping at his jaw.

Fuck. _Fuck._ This man would surely be the death of him. 

“You see, Eren…”

The teeth on his neck were sharp, the bite tingling slightly, though a hot tongue was quick to soothe the sensation away. “If you really _do_ want me,” the stranger whispered, giving Eren’s cock another tantalizing squeeze, “you’ll have to work for it.”

Eren groaned. The mere thought of that, of the challenge, the chase this man was inviting him to was enough to get his blood boiling.

“So eager…” The man chuckled, low and deep, right into Eren’s ear. “Well then, let the game begin.”

As soon as those words were whispered, the pressure on his cock vanished… and with it the mysterious stranger.

What? Where-?

Eren’s head whipped around, eyes darting around the room as he looked for the dark-haired man.

Shit. Had he just vanished into thin air? In the middle of a bar? Seriously?

Dread washed through him as another realisation suddenly hit him. Had he just blown Eren’s cover and left him to his own devices?

Eren looked around, as subtly as he could and tried to gauge the reaction of the humans.

Yet there was nothing.

No uproar, no shouting, no accusations of a person vanishing into thin air.

How odd. Some of them surely must have seen the two of them interacting, unless… had the man shrouded them from spying eyes? But when the fuck had he done that? And how come Eren hadn’t noticed a thing?

Eren huffed, slightly put out by both being left hanging and apparently being rather unobservant. He tried to discreetly adjust his straining cock in the confines of his now too-tight pants and made to get up, eager to start tracking his prey, when suddenly the barkeeper of all people moved to intervene.

“Oi, lad. You paying or what?”

Eren frowned. “I’ve already paid for my drink.”

“I’m talking ‘bout your mate. He hasn’t paid for his tab. You covering or what?”

Eren swore he could almost hear a deep, throaty chuckle in his ear again as he begrudgingly paid for the stranger’s outrageously high tab.

If Eren hadn’t had a reason to track the man down already, he certainly had one now. After all, the other apparently wanted a chase as much as Eren did - despite knowing what he was. And Eren was more than happy to oblige.

Oh, he’d find him. He had his scent now, and every fibre of his being was urging him to get out of here and start tracking him down. His heightened senses had already started zeroing in on that unique flavour-profile, trying to discern where it had gone.

Yes, Eren would find him, wherever the man was hiding, and then, then Eren would have his fill.

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

It had been three days. Three days since his encounter with the stranger at the bar. Three days of stalking through this dreadful city, pursuing an increasingly elusive trail, and trying his damnedest to find even a hint of that scent. He’d caught whiffs of it, here and there. Little morsels left behind. Placed carefully, strategically, just for him.

The man was toying with him. That much Eren knew. Yet, despite the potential frustration such a situation might entail, Eren only felt spurred on. He so rarely experienced excitement these days, given how mundane and repetitive his life had become. But this man… this man promised a much-needed reprieve from it all. One Eren was more than eager to pursue.

Even though the actual trail had eluded him until now, he knew he was getting close. Each day he found more and more breadcrumbs, and dutiful as Eren was he followed them. The only difference to the fairy tale being that he was actually rather hoping for the other party to fatten him up at the end, so to speak.

The one major disadvantage of this little hunt of theirs proved to be the ever-growing monster inside of him. His thirst was getting worse with each day, and Eren knew that he could only hold off feeding for so long. Stubborn as ever, he refused to settle for a Fendant when he could have a Cabernet Sauvignon instead. And with the figurative carrot dangling right in front of him, coping with the gnawing sensation became at least somewhat bearable, though he was still slightly worried what he might do if he came face to face with the man and his glorious scent once more.

Just thinking about how his blood would taste… how rich and flavourful it would be… every gulp having a slightly different note the more aroused the man would become…

He shook his head and focused back on the last piece of the puzzle he’d just found. The scent on it was fresh, and Eren shuddered as the delectable smell washed over him. His mouth watered, his fangs descending once more, urging him to give chase. His head turned left, then right. His fingers twitched restlessly on the cravat he was holding, but his senses were focused elsewhere.

He saw the trail now. It was solid, an unravelled string that would lead him right back to its source. 

Eren knew where he was.

_He’d found him._

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

The location the man had chosen proved to be a dainty little bar nestled into an unassuming corner of one of the main streets. Not many people were mingling in the establishment, though his mystery man was as easy to spot as he had been the other day. He was sat at the bar, nursing a glass filled with an amber liquid.

Upon Eren’s entrance he glanced over, grey eyes briefly lingering on him. The corner of his lips twitched upwards, and if Eren’s senses weren’t enhanced he would have surely missed the slight incline of his head that followed.

He had noticed Eren right away, doubtlessly something that stemmed from the other being a creature as well. Usually one could spot one another, and the man certainly seemed capable of recognizing vampires if their last encounter was anything to go by. Less could be said for Eren’s vampiric capabilities. He still had no clue what kind of creature the other man was.

Silver eyes flicked back over to the bartender, and oh, that just wouldn’t do.

Something unpleasant uncurled in Eren’s stomach at not having the man’s attention, so with his eyes set on his prey Eren strode over. He casually leaned against the bar, his elbow resting on the smooth surface of the polished countertop as he eyed the man he’d chased through seemingly every corner of the city.

Tonight, his prey was clad in tight-fitted pants that accentuated every lean muscle of his figure. The shirt he’d donned was off-white, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Not a single hair was out of place, the man’s fringe still parted slightly off-centre and falling as artfully as Eren remembered into his face.

The man looked positively _edible_.

“You owe me by the way,” he said.

“Oh? Do I?” The man turned around to look at him, silver eyes glinting in the dim light of the bar. “Ah, yes… the tab.” The man’s lips twitched. “My apologies.”

His eyes then swept over Eren’s body, the look almost sensuous as it lingered briefly on his crotch. “Guess I should make it up to you then, hm?”

Eren hummed, and leaned closer. “You definitely should.”

The man’s gaze turned smouldering, all heat and temptation, before it suddenly smoothed out into a more neutral expression, leaving Eren breathless and disoriented.

“Drinks are on me tonight then. Feel free to order whatever you want, kid.”

“You know as well as I do that they don’t offer what I _really_ want.”

“A shame. Their Bloody Mary’s are to _die_ for, I hear,” the man smirked.

Eren rolled his eyes, and tried adamantly not to smile at the overdone joke. “So are you going to vanish on me again tonight?”

The man threw him an amused look, not deigning to reply verbally. Eren let out a soft huff in return.

He had his answer then. Though, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying the chase, this little cat and mouse game of theirs. He still wasn’t sure which role he had auditioned for, but for now he was content with how things were going.

Were it not for that morbid blood lust lurking in the background, becoming more pestering with every second that trickled by. Being this close to his prey, to the intoxicating scent that promised an indulgent and extraordinarily satisfying meal, was turning out to be a bit more taxing than he’d anticipated. Especially after an additional few days of refusing to feed.

He could hear the thudding thrum of the man’s heartbeat. It was steady, yet slightly slower than that of a normal human. But that was just it, wasn’t it? This man was in fact not human. No, he was something else, something different, and despite that significant detail everything about him was lulling Eren closer. His blood was singing to him, the vein on the man’s neck a piece of art waiting to be worshiped - preferably by Eren’s fangs.

How pretty the man would look covered in his own blood. Eren would lap it up, lick every inch of pale skin available to him, before biting him again and again, covering him in his marks.

And why couldn’t he? He’d waited long enough now, hadn’t he? Had chased him for days… through an entire city even. So it was only fair for him to have a little nibble. Just a sip.

He was about to lean in, deciding to simply go with what his instincts were urging him to do, when the man’s stern voice brought him to an abrupt halt. “Sit.”

Silver eyes were narrowed, staring at him with an intensity Eren had not witnessed from the stranger before.

“No.”

He felt jittery. His fingers twitched, his nails elongating into sharp claws at the thought of just giving in and sinking his teeth into the man’s neck.

“Good things come to those who wait, Eren.”

Eren frowned, then pressed his lips together. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Eren relented, closed his eyes and decided to humour the man. After all, he’d given him the courtesy of using his name.

He sat down.

“Good boy.”

Eren took a shaky breath, willing his vexing instincts away.

“You’re turning out to be more promising than I’d thought,” the man said.

Eren snorted at that. “I’m not a dog.”

“Could have fooled me, pet.”

A shudder ran through him at the way the man’s voice curled around the last word, deep and sultry and fuck, this just wasn’t fair. Eren felt high-strung, pulled into opposite directions, like a puppet torn between two masters. Arousal and thirst were warring inside of him, begrudgingly abdicating control to one another again and again. He needed a distraction.

“Will you at least tell me your name?”

The man rested his chin on his palm and regarded him quietly. Eren half expected to be teased further but then the man indulged him. “It’s Levi.”

“Levi,” he tested the name on his lips. “Levi,” he repeated. It suited him.

“Don’t wear it out, kid.”

“We’re back to kid now, huh?”

“Would you prefer ‘pet’? You had a rather promising reaction to that one,” Levi smirked.

“Actually, I think I would,” Eren shot back, a sly grin on his face. Two could play this game.

Levi laughed, and then lowered his voice into the deep, husky timber that left shivers running down Eren’s spine. “That can certainly be arranged, _pet_.”

He ignored the way his stomach swooped upon hearing Levi’s laugh and tried to find his bearings despite the warm hand that had found its way back onto his thigh.

“I’m afraid I’m a bit too old to be referred to as a kid, you know,” he said.

“And how old is that exactly?” Levi asked.

“…56”

Levi snorted.

“Wha-“

“You’re still a kid in my eyes then,” Levi said. “A fledgling, really.”

“I’m not a fledgling!” Eren protested. “Haven’t been one in years.”

“No? And yet you still struggle with your instincts.”

“That’s-” Eren stopped mid-thought then licked his lips, his pupils dilating as Levi’s hand trailed further up his thigh. “That’s just you.”

“Just me?” Levi mused, his lips twitching in amusement.

“Yeah,” Eren breathed.

Levi chuckled. “I’m flattered. My blood must truly be a delicacy then.”

It was. Gods, it was. And just the thought of how much Eren wanted to taste it, how much he wanted to sink his fangs into the other man, how much he wanted to-

Fuck, this was all becoming too much.

In one swift movement, he’d taken Levi’s arm, hauled him out of his chair, into a dark corner of the bar and pressed him against the wall. The victorious elation of having succeeded only lasted for a brief moment, though, for Levi was faster. Before he knew what was happening, Eren was the one with his back pressed to the wall, and shit Levi was strong.

“Stop.”

Eren froze. Everything came to a sudden halt, his body immobilized as if he had been put under a spell.

His mind reeled.

His instincts were still tugging at him, urging him to lean forward, to close the last gap between himself and the delectable scent invading his nostrils. To _bite_. “Don’t… want to,” he managed to grit out. 

He was desperate, trembling, yearning. He needed, _needed_ …

Levi’s brows furrowed. He stared at him for a brief moment, taking in how Eren’s control was slowly slipping. “How long has it been since you fed?”

“F-four weeks,” Eren groaned, his mind whirring from the continuous back and forth between arousal and bloodlust.

Levi nodded then pressed his body closer. “Any particular reason as to why you’ve waited this long?”

Levi’s hand was back on his hip, his thumb trailing teasingly over his pelvis, trying to distract him. It worked. Every fibre of Eren’s being was suddenly focused on the trajectory of Levi’s hand as it inched further and further to its left. Eren almost forgot to reply, his head swirling with the renewed, fierce want for the other man.

“Y-yeah,” he gasped, rocking into the firm grip that had finally landed on his cock.

Levi hummed, then leaned forward to start mouthing along Eren’s jaw, nipping and biting his way down to his collarbone. The heated contact made Eren shiver, his breath hitching as a deft hand popped open the button of his pants.

“Enlighten me then,” Levi husked against his throat.

“Didn’t… didn’t taste right,” Eren moaned, his mind reeling from the abrupt onslaught of sensation.

Levi was so close. His scent was right there, right in front of him. All he needed to do was lean in and _bite_. And yet he couldn’t. He was still frozen in place.

All he could do was tilt his head to the side to give Levi better access, eager to feel those lips and tongue on his skin. A warm hand slipped into his pants and Eren let out a low gasp, the skin to skin contact delicious enough to make his head spin.

“Who did?”

“Everyone,” Eren panted. “Every single human tastes dull, flavourless… like ash in my mouth.”

Levi hummed. “Even so, four weeks is pushing it.”

“I- I know.”

“But you can hold out a little longer, can’t you?”

Eren groaned helplessly.

“How far can I push you, I wonder,” Levi mused. A slender finger slipped lower, pressing against his balls and rubbing tantalizing circles into the sensitive flesh. His cock twitched when those devilish fingers trailed upwards again, all the way to the top to collect the bead of precum that had gathered there.

“Will you snap? Will you kill someone? Drain them?” Levi sucked on Eren’s neck then, his sharp teeth grazing over damp flesh, the swipe of a hot tongue above his pulse point enough to make Eren moan for more. “It would be amusing to watch.”

“A-amusing?”

His gut tightened as Levi’s mouth closed around a new patch of skin, sucking another mark into the ever-growing collection blossoming there. His hand continued its feather-light exploit of Eren’s straining erection, leaving Eren aching and shuddering with fervent need.

“Yes,” Levi said eventually, his smile wicked as he detached himself from Eren’s neck. “But I did promise good things to those who wait… so consider this a treat, pet.” 

All of a sudden the smell of fresh blood wafted upwards and Eren almost completely lost it right then and there. He let out an animalistic groan, his hips straining in Levi’s hold. His cock twitched eagerly, his body shivering as Levi’s wicked fingers grasped his length more firmly and started stroking in earnest, picking up the pace.

His body arched into the touch, his dick jerking in Levi’s hold, precum now flowing freely from the tip as it throbbed and twitched, frantic for the release he could feel building up inside of him. He was close. He could feel the tension, could feel the heat in his belly growing.

Yet all of that served as mere background noise. Every single one of Eren’s senses was zeroed in _on that smell_.

He needed to taste, needed to bite, to drink, to quench his thirst.

A desperate sound escaped his throat when Levi’s hand moved closer. He was panting now, his fangs clearly visible as his eyes locked onto the crimson liquid smeared there.

“Is this what you want Eren?” Levi held up his hand, his fingers coated in blood. Eren’s mind whirled, the smell of Levi’s blood too close now, too tantalizing to stay focused.

His toes curled when Levi’s other hand added a twist to each upwards tug on his cock, and fuck, it was all too much. He could feel himself tethering on the edge, right at the precipice of his orgasm, but he needed something else. _He needed more_. 

Grey eyes held his gaze as Levi’s left hand hovered over Eren’s lips.

“Y-yes. I want it… please,” he moaned heatedly, no longer caring if he sounded desperate, for Eren was beyond desperation.

“Such a good boy,” Levi mused. Closer and closer those blood-stained fingers moved, and Eren couldn’t help but keen when they finally touched his parched lips, painting them red.

“Remember, pet.” Silver eyes burned into Eren’s, the gaze challenging, demanding. “There is more where that came from… If you manage to find me, that is.” And with one final upward stroke on Eren’s cock, Levi was gone.

Eren groaned, his body jolting forward, instinctively trying to chase the delicious friction he’d just lost.

Then his other senses zeroed in on what _truly_ mattered.

_Levi’s blood._

His blood.

On Eren’s lips.

Eren panted, his chest heaving as the intoxicating scent invaded his nostrils once more. The fire in his belly was still stoked into a writhing inferno, all consuming, insatiable, and all he needed was a tiny bit more…

His tongue flicked out, eagerly, impatiently… and with the first taste of the rich ambrosia smeared on his lips, Eren cried out and came.

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

More than a week had passed since Eren’s… nefarious second encounter with Levi, and while the thrill of it had lasted for a while, all he felt now was raising irritation.

It had all been fun and games during the first few days. Eren had tracked and pursued the elusive man yet again, the only difference being that he no longer required the breadcrumbs Levi had previously left behind. No, he could follow the trail without them now.

Having consumed Levi’s blood left him with a few additional abilities he had never deigned to pay too much attention to before. He had never needed to, truth be told. He’d always gotten what he wanted, drunk his fill, and then went on his merry way, never bothering to seek the same person out twice. No one had been worthy of that.

Yet with Levi, things were different.

He could _feel_ his presence now.

Eren was no longer merely trailing after a scent, no, he was attuned to the other man, his entire being pulled towards him, his instincts telling him where to go.

It wasn’t a precise tool by any means, nor was Eren sure whether it had anything to do with Levi being a creature as well or not. It did, however, give him insight into where Levi currently was, even going so far as to give him a rough estimate of the area where Eren would be able to find him.

This, in turn, meant that Levi was moving faster, had started doing larger jumps (however the fuck he was actually doing that, sneaky bastard), and that Eren had needed to up his game a bit.

Still, he enjoyed giving chase. The rush he felt whenever he thought he’d caught up to Levi was positively addicting, even though the man managed to slip through Eren’s fingers every single time. But Eren was determined, focused on his goal; eager to get the reward he’d been promised.

And what a reward it would be. If a mere drop of Levi’s blood had been enough to make him come… had been enough to render him useless, so lost in euphoria that he hadn’t even noticed his surroundings, then what would drinking from the source do to him?

Eren licked his lips at the thought.

It had taken him embarrassingly long to come down from the high Levi had caused a week ago. Levi’s blood had been unlike any other Eren had tasted before. It had been nuanced; complex, with layers upon layers of aromas to decipher, so infinitely rich that Eren had almost drowned in it. It had been pure ecstasy, or at least what Eren imagined that particular experience to feel like.

And now more than a week had gone by, with Eren still refusing to feed from anyone other than Levi.

Unsurprisingly, the thirst was slowly taking its toll on him. He was becoming more irritable, more prone to spontaneous outbursts, more stubborn, with a single-minded focus on the hunt.

He’d almost caught Levi twice as a result, and had relished in the fresh scent lingering in the air, his fingers twitching, his fangs descending, eager to sink into warm flesh and taste him again.

Levi had been faster, though. Always one step ahead of him.

A part of Eren had been elated. Yes, he wanted to catch Levi, but another part of him revelled in the chase, in the obstacles he had to overcome to get to his price. So while his thirst grew, so did his determination.

Then, two days ago, everything had changed. 

Eren had woken up from the brief slumber he’d indulged in, only to find Levi’s presence gone.

Initially, he’d assumed that Levi might have shrouded himself from him… that he might have upped the stakes a bit, but over the past two days Eren hadn’t been able to sense him in any way shape or form.

Even with his previously unknown abilities, he hadn’t been able to detect anything. Nothing at all. So Eren had waited… had bided his time, for he would pounce once Levi’s trail returned. And Eren was sure that it would. Levi was enjoying this little game as much as Eren was. Yet with each day that passed he was becoming more and more frustrated… vexed… irked even, at the lack of anything to go on.

Of course he hadn’t sat around idly. He was too keyed up for that, the mounting bloodlust insisting to be sated. It was a never-ending tug like ebb and flow. The urges came in waves, some fierce, dangerous and unrelenting, crashing down on him with no regard to his own sanity… only to calm once more, to still into an almost deceptively peaceful pool, the perilous depths of which only Eren knew.

Which left him with only one thing to do: trying desperately to distract himself.

He was still in Trost. He hadn’t left. Had been unable to do so, knowing that it was the last city he’d located Levi in. By now he knew the city like the back of his hand, had patrolled every corner, and had visited every bar nestled away in an unassuming side-street.

And yet, still no sight of Levi.

Eren let out an angry sound as another wave of bloodlust crashed over him, the force so potent, unlike anything he had experienced before. It was threatening to drown him, to pull him under… never to be seen again.

With a low growl he finally caved and picked up his phone. He needed to find Levi. Feeding from anyone else was not an option, and there was only one person who could shed some light into this mystery.

His finger hovered over the name, then he pressed it.

It only took a few rings before a familiar voice answered.

“Eren?”

“Ar,” he greeted; his voice low and guttural, his instincts still raging inside of him, warring with his mind for control.

“You don’t sound too great, Eren.” Armin sounded concerned, and well, who could blame him? Eren knew that he sounded like a new-born fledgling, frenzied, unhinged, and filled with only one desire: blood. 

“Not feeling so chipper, yeah,” he grit out. “I kind of need your help with something?”

“When was the last time you fed?”

Eren groaned and ran his hand through his hair, leaving the short strands in an even more unruly mess than they’d been in before. “Can we not, Ar? That’s not why I called.”

Armin made a small sound of disagreement. “You need to feed, Eren.”

“If I found him, then I’d be able to fucking feed, so will you just let me ask my question?” He didn’t have the patience for this. He knew Armin wasn’t to blame, but the last thing he needed right now was a lecture.

“… okay then, shoot.”

“Thanks, Ar.” He let out a shaky exhale, and then began to give Armin a brief description of the encounters with Levi, summarizing some of it to leave out the juiciest details. All that mattered was input on what kind of creature Levi could possibly be. Perhaps knowing that would help him determine a way to find him. 

“So,” Eren asked once he was done, “any ideas?”

Armin let out a contemplative hum. “And you say you’re unable to locate him at all? Despite having consumed some of his blood?”

“Yeah, there’s just… nothing, and I’m at my wits end. Can someone’s presence just vanish into thin air?”

“Commonly? No,” Armin said.

Eren groaned.

“But…“

“Yes?” Eren asked eagerly.

“He could have plane shifted?”

Fuck.

Plane-shifting.

Double-fuck.

“If… he’s actually plane shifted…” Eren said slowly, “is there any way of tracking where he’s gone?” He had to ask.

“Not really,” Armin said, then let out a soft sigh. “What have you gotten yourself into this time Eren? You know as well as I do, that only exceptionally powerful beings have the ability to plane shift…”

“I know…” He ran his hand through his hair again, mussing up the strands. “But his blood…”

Gods, Levi’s blood. He’d never be able to forget it. He wanted it, needed it more than anything he’d ever needed before...

“Eren…”

“I know what I’m doing, Ar.”

“Do you? _Really_?”

Eren let out an indignant hiss. “Yes, Ar. I’m not a fucking fledgling. If I can’t find him within the next few days then I’ll force myself to feed.”

“Good,” Armin said, unfazed by his antics. “You really should, Eren. Or at least have a snickers… you’re not yourself when you’re thirsty.”

Soft snickering followed, and Eren couldn’t help but roll his eyes, despite the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile. What a mother hen his best friend had turned out to be.

“One more thing, though,” Armin said. “I’m not sure if I should even tell you this… but if your mystery stranger does indeed plane shift back, then he’s most likely to reappear in the same area he shifted from in the first place. Do with that what you will.”

Oh. _Oh._

His instincts surged.

“Good to know. Thanks for your help, Ar. I’ll keep it in mind.”

“You really should feed thou-“

“Goodbye, Armin.”

He hung up before Armin could get another bout of mothering in. 

He stared at his phone, his thoughts whirring. Levi certainly seemed to fit the bill for a powerful creature, but was he powerful enough to plane-shift? He’d never met a creature powerful enough to do so, yet it seemed like the most likely justification for Levi’s sudden and complete disappearance. But what the ever living fuck was he, then?

Eren wasn’t even sure which creatures were capable of plane shifting. Shit, he should have asked Armin.

But at least he now knew that all he had to was lie in wait. Here, in Trost.

For Levi would return. That much Eren was certain of. 

And when he did… he’d have no idea what was coming for him.

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

Eren was pacing.

Two more days had passed, and he slowly felt like he was losing his mind.

The thirst had never been so omnipresent. It invaded his thoughts, never ceasing its pestering, and redirected his mind towards ideas that best served the growing bloodlust inside of him. Such as how lovely it would feel to sink his teeth into the warm flesh of a human body; how delectable the sensation would be as his fangs easily cut through muscle and sinew, sinking deep, until finally, thick, syrupy blood would start filling his mouth.

He shook his head and gulped the excess saliva that had gathered in his mouth away.

The notions were cruel, for they reminded him of all the pleasures feeding entailed, while simultaneously omitting the dreadful scents and vile tasting blood he had to suffer through.

Remembering the latter had been the only reason why he hadn’t gone completely mad… why he hadn’t lured the least wretched smelling human he could find into an alleyway and given in.

But the voracious thirst remained, reminding him in every waking moment of the gnawing void inside of him. And to make matters worse, he was incapable of rest now, deprived as he was of sustenance.

He really needed to feed.

But he didn’t _want_ to.

Not to mention Levi’s indirect order not to.

Eren shuddered at the memory. Levi had wondered how far he could push Eren, and in this instant Eren wondered about that too. How much more of this could he take? How much longer could he hold on to his sanity?

He closed his eyes and focused. Getting maudlin simply wouldn’t do.

Then, all of a sudden his eyes snapped open.

_There._

Had he imagined that?

He took a deep breath.

No. No, he hadn’t.

Within the spur of a moment Eren had darted out of the room. He didn’t think twice about what he was doing, his body moving on its own, on autopilot almost as he traversed the streets at full vampiric speed.

He didn’t care if the humans could spot him.

No, his senses were all focused on one thing. 

The trail.

_Levi was back._

He needed to act fast… He couldn’t afford to lose him again.

He increased his speed, pushing his body to its limits. Faster, he needed to be faster.

Levi hadn’t moved yet. He was getting closer.

But what if Levi disappeared again? Right at the very last moment? He could, Eren knew. This whole thing was less about him catching Levi, he suddenly realized.

One more corner. He was seconds away, now.

It was more about Levi _letting_ himself get caught.

Eren burst into the room.

Heads swivelled around to look at him… all but one.

It was another bar he had entered, Eren noticed belatedly, but truthfully he didn’t care. His eyes immediately landed on Levi who was casually leaning against the counter, his head already turned in Eren’s direction… as if he’d expected him.

The scent hit him anew, and Eren had to take a shaky breath lest he’d lose control. He felt overwhelmed, cornered by that piercing silver gaze. His hands twitched. He clenched and unclenched them in an effort to ease his nerves, and then took a step forward, hoping, praying… _yearning_ for Levi not to disappear again. He wouldn’t be able to take it.

He needed that man.

Within a few seconds he stood in front of him. Their eyes were still locked, the tension between them palpable, crackling in the air, and without breaking eye-contact he took hold of Levi’s arm, wanting to ground both himself as well as the man he’d been craving for days. The hold served as a lifeline, an anchor so to speak, a promise that Levi couldn’t vanish again, or at least not without him. For Eren was done. Done with their little cat and mouse game.

Levi seemed to sense as much for silver eyes narrowed but a second later. A wave of raw power washed over Eren then, leaving him breathless and trembling in its wake. Arousal swirled low his gut, every nerve in his body suddenly ignited with fervent desire.

His fangs descended. The bloodlust surged.

And Eren leaned in.

His breath hitched, but the sound was quickly swallowed by the press of Levi’s lips against his. He’d half expected to be stopped or be met with thin air… so he couldn’t help the eager noise that escaped him when Levi’s lips started meeting his own with unbridled enthusiasm.

Eren hadn’t gone for the neck - had instead chosen to spurn what his instincts were urging him to do. No, he wanted to _taste_ Levi. Not just his blood… _all of him_.

Apparently, it had been the right thing to do for Levi was kissing him back. With fervour even.

Heat surged through Eren at the exquisite feeling of Levi’s lips against his. They were warm, slightly chapped yet undeniably soft and welcoming, and Eren couldn’t help but let out a stifled moan as they started sliding hungrily against his own.

His head was spinning at the sudden turn of events. He hadn’t expected to actually get this far.

A small, excited sound escaped him when deft fingers suddenly wove themselves into his hair and tugged him closer. His head was tilted to the side for better access, and fuck the manhandling was hot. He was pressed flush against Levi’s body now, a strong arm having circled around his waist to hold him there, thwarting any means of escape.

Not that Eren minded. A pleased shiver ran down his spine at the thought, yet his musings where cut short when Levi finally introduced his tongue into the mix. He playfully nipped at Eren’s bottom lip, again and again, only to soothe the sting away with a wicked swipe of his tongue.

Eren wasn’t to be outdone this time, though. With renewed determination, he let his tongue slide into Levi’s mouth, licking his way inside and swirling it around Levi’s, the strokes passionate and possessive, animalistic even. He finally allowed the long-suppressed desire to gain the upper hand, kissing the man back with all the enthusiasm he could find. Their lips were gliding against each other in fervent need now, the kiss searing, heated and sloppy, but Eren didn’t care.

He wanted more, more, _more_.

His gut tightened, sparks tingling down his spine as the hand on Eren’s back slid lower and under his shirt, causing a stifled groan to fall from his lips. The heated contact made him shiver, the feather-light touch igniting the dried up kindling inside of him.

Desire and arousal were coursing heavily through his veins, and each swipe of Levi’s tongue against his, each stroke of soft flesh, each tantalizing tug against his scalp only fuelled the fire now burning brightly inside of him. Breathing became irrelevant as Levi’s tongue twirled against his, both of them more than eager to devour one another.

And Eren couldn’t get enough of him. Levi tasted absolutely divine.

The hand in his hair gave another firm tug, causing his head to tilt further to the side as Levi greedily started sucking on his tongue. Levi’s other hand gripped him tighter then, jerking him forward to press their tented arousals against one another just as Levi let his tongue trail lightly over Eren’s fangs.

Oh, shit.

A lustful whine was torn from his throat at the stark reminder of how easy it would be to get another taste of Levi’s blood right now. Eren shuddered. He’d almost forgotten about the bloodlust, the arousal having gained the upper hand as soon as their lips had met. But fuck he wanted to-

Sharp teeth nipped at Eren’s bottom lip with more force then, demanding his attention. It was a teasing hint of what was hopefully to come, for Eren couldn’t help but picture it. This man on top of him, ravishing him, _wrecking him_. Fuck, Eren wanted it. Just as much as he wanted to gorge himself on Levi’s blood.

A lascivious moan tumbled over his kiss-swollen lips when Levi’s pressed them closer together, his tongue delving back inside Eren’s mouth, stroking and twirling around his sensitive fangs, and effectively rendering Eren into a shivering mess.

He could feel himself quiver against the strong body holding him captive, his fingers fumbling for purchase in Levi’s undercut. He had all but thrown caution to the wind and had wound his arms around Levi’s neck, eager to hold onto the other man.

They would have both been panting now, if they’d actually required oxygen, for neither of them was willing to relinquish the hold they had on one another, too desperate to devour, to taste and take whatever the other was willing to give.

Frantic hands tugged on midnight strands, urging Levi closer. His body felt taut with pleasure, high strung like a violin, a crescendo filled with such promise, yet there was only a wretched fermata in sight. His nails scraped against Levi’s scalp then, his cock giving a feeble twitch in his pants, demanding more.

He could feel the corner of Levi’s mouth quirk up in response to his wanton display, but Eren didn’t care. Not when it got him what he wanted.

Another moan was torn from his throat when Levi rolled his hips forward, the sound muffled by the insistent press of Levi’s tongue against his own, yet still unmistakable in the unbridled desire it conveyed. Eren was shivering now, his entire body vibrating with renewed tension. Levi repeated the motion, his movement controlled, slow and tantalizing as he let their clothed erections rub against one another. And Eren was lost.

Bouts of shivers wracked through him as Levi’s tongue went back to entwine itself with Eren’s, the other man’s hand slowly sliding lower and lower before it firmly settled on Eren’s ass, holding him in place for another mind-numbingly satisfying roll of Levi’s hips. Levi’s dick was pressed right up against his own now, the heated friction so teasingly delicious that Eren couldn’t help but keen at the sensation, the sound desperate, needy, begging for more, more, _more_ …

Suddenly, the world around him shifted.

He felt the change rather than saw it for he couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes to see where Levi had taken them. He didn’t care.

All of his senses were focused on the feeling of Levi’s firm body pressed against his, of those strong arms caging him in, of that thick, delicious cock pressed against his. He pulled Levi closer, his lips never ceasing their heated exchange, refusing to let go of the man now that he had him. He licked his way back inside Levi’s mouth and let his tongue swirl around Levi’s, the strokes sensuous, needy and positively ravenous.

Tilting his head to the side, Eren became more daring as he lightly bit down on Levi’s tongue, careful to not let his fangs sink into the supple flesh.

Not yet _._

 _Soon_.

Levi groaned, the sound carnal, possessive, causing Eren’s cock to twitch in ardent need, straining against the confines of his pants. Eren repeated the action. He wanted to hear _more_ , wanted to make Levi lose it just as much as Eren was losing it.

The hand on his ass tensed as his teeth scraped over Levi’s tongue again, jerking his body forward to press their tented arousals more firmly against each other.

_Yes._

Eren let at a stifled gasp, his mind reeling from the onslaught of sensation.

A tug against his scalp suddenly reminded him of the hand that was still there. Eren tried to ignore it, tried to keep his lips pressed against Levi’s, but then the hand tugged again, firmer this time.

“Eren.”

The name was whispered against his lips, Levi’s lips ghosting over his. Eren shivered, yet he dismissed the implicit command.

_“Pet.”_

His eyes shot open at the reprimanding tone. Reluctantly he obeyed, tearing himself away from the temptation in front of him, and putting the least amount of distance between them he possibly could, but not before cheekily rolling his hips forward once more.

Oh fuck.

He groaned, his arms around Levi’s neck tensing instinctively at the delicious pleasure rolling through him. Sparks tingled down his spine, his body humming with electricity, yet that all of that was nothing compared to seeing how Levi’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating ever so slightly at Eren’s unexpected boldness.

Silver eyes stared at him then, assessing him, and all Eren wanted to do was lean forward again, to close the pesky few inches between them.

He hadn’t had enough. Not nearly.

His body was keyed up, all restless energy and nerves, and Levi was right there, right in front of him.

“You still haven’t fed.”

His eyes darted back to meet Levi’s.

“No,” Eren rasped, inching just the tiniest bit closer. “I haven’t.”

Levi hummed. He looked almost pleased, and the thought alone… the thought of Levi being pleased with him, was enough to cause something in his stomach to thrum.

“You should.”

Eren stared, eyes wide. Had Levi just…?

He watched as Levi’s lips curled up into a smirk, and then suddenly he was tugged forward, right into the crook of Levi’s neck. Eren let out a feeble groan, his body tensing in Levi’s hold as the other tilted his head to the side, effectively giving Eren access to his carotid artery. 

And as quickly as he’d been presented with the pulsating thrum of Levi’s blood, the bloodlust surged.

He gulped, trying hard to think past the one-dimensional desire taking hold of him. His fingers tensed, nails digging into Levi’s scalp as his breath ghosted over Levi’s neck.

“Go on, pet,” Levi’s voice sounded distant, far away, yet it still registered in Eren’s clouded mind. “You’ve earned it.”

And that was it.

His fangs sank into Levi’s flesh, cutting through the skin like a knife through butter. And if Eren had thought he’d experienced euphoria before then he’d been sorely mistaken.

Levi’s blood filled his mouth, so rich and flavourful, so deep and nuanced… it was absolute perfection. Each gulp tasted differently, each better than the last, Levi’s arousal prevalent and becoming stronger with each reflexive little roll of Eren’s hips against Levi’s. And Eren couldn’t have stopped himself even if he’d wanted to. He was lost, no longer in control, his body no longer obeying him.

He let out a feeble moan as he continued to drink his fill, trying his best to savour the taste, to savour the wonderful aroma, the delectable delicacy that was Levi’s blood… but he was parched, had been starving for over a month now. So he drank, and drank and drank. He gorged himself on Levi’s blood, sucking on the supple flesh, eager to draw out more of the delicious treat.

His mind was hazy, not focused on anything other than the pleasurable duality of the blood in his mouth and the hard cock pressed against his. This was heaven, this right here.

But the more he drank, the clearer his mind became, and a part of him remembered that if he didn’t stop soon, he’d risk draining Levi, and _that_ was the last thing he wanted to do. So with a herculean amount of effort he tried to disentangle himself, tried to get his fangs to retreat despite not feeling fully sated. But Levi’s hand kept him firmly in place, pushing Eren’s head deeper into his neck.

Levi clicked his tongue, the sound loud, right against Eren’s ear. “I can tell that you’re still thirsty, Eren, and that simply won’t do.”

Fuck.

Eren shivered, but obediently pressed his fangs deeper into Levi’s neck. He felt greedy, like a little kid in a candy store. He wanted it all, every single flavour. Every single nuance Levi’s blood could take on. He wanted to taste every single emotion this man could have.

His body tensed as sharp teeth suddenly grazed against his neck in retaliation. Levi’s mouth had busied itself elsewhere while Eren drank his fill, latching onto Eren’s throat and sucking mark after mark into damp flesh.

Damn.

Levi was fully conscious despite the copious amounts of blood Eren was sucking out of him. How powerful exactly was he?

Slowly but surely Eren could feel the bloodlust abate, could feel the tide draining away as clarity and arousal returned. He carefully extracted his fangs and let his tongue swipe over the puncture marks left behind to heal the wounds.

Levi was still mouthing along his jaw, pressing teasing nips and bites onto any skin he could find. A trail of glistening marks was left in his wake, and Eren felt the pressing need to return the favour. He eagerly latched onto Levi’s throat again, only this time his fangs were stored away.

He could feel Levi’s lithe tongue flick over his collarbone, how Levi laved at his skin, tasting the heated flesh as if he was savouring every inch of Eren’s body, before he slowly licked his way up, up, up… and closed his mouth around a new patch of skin right beneath Eren’s ear. Shit. Eren couldn’t help but moan appreciatively as the sensitive spot was mercilessly teased, forgetting all about his own goal of marking Levi up.

He was panting against Levi’s neck now, the arousal having returned in full force. His body was shivering, trembling with pent up desire, and all Eren wanted now was Levi naked. Above him, behind him, beneath him. Any way Levi would have him.

His cock twitched eagerly as teeth tugged at his earlobe. “You’ve had your fill, pet…”

A finger snapped, and before Eren knew what was happening, they were both naked. He moaned helplessly at the velvety feeling of Levi’s bare cock right against his, the skin-contact causing a shiver of primal want to run down his spine.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Silver eyes gleamed wickedly, all dark promise, and Eren barely registered the words before he was pushed backwards, landing with a low ‘oompf’ on a soft surface. A bed.

His mind only had a brief second to register the unexpected change of furniture, the sight of Levi proving to be much more distracting.

He couldn’t help but stare.

Yes, Levi most definitely was not human.

Fiendish horns curved up from the sides of Levi’s head now, nestled seamlessly into midnight strands as if they’d always belonged there. They suited him, unfairly so, and Eren couldn’t help but ogle Levi’s true form, drinking in the sight of him in all his naked glory.

The bones had grown inwards, then outwards again, curling slightly at the tips to form an S-like shape. Near black at the base, the colour bled into a darker hue of grey, getting lighter and lighter, leaving only the tips a striking shade of silver… as if they had been dipped into moonlight.

The horns weren’t the only feature giving Levi away, though. His eyes had taken on the same eerie shade of mercury, his pupils slitted now, cat-like as they tracked Eren’s every move attentively.

Then there was the tail. Eren hadn’t noticed it at first, for it flicked idly behind Levi muscled back. He couldn’t make out the shape of the tapered end, but in combination with the rest of Levi’s appearance it wasn’t hard to surmise what exactly Levi was.

“Incubus,” Eren whispered.

“Yes… and no.” Levi smirked, then took a step forward.

The movement caused Eren’s eyes to land on the heavy cock standing proudly between Levi’s legs, and fuck, were those ridges on the underside?

He almost salivated at the thought of what that thick length would feel like splitting him open, how deep it could reach, how delectable those added features would feel like against his prostate. 

The arousal must have been pouring off him in waves, for Levi let out a pleased little hum and licked his lips. His gaze was all heat now, raking shamelessly over Eren’s naked body, drinking him in. A predator eyeing its prey.

“What do you mean by ‘no’?” Eren asked as Levi took another sauntering step forward.

“You see, pet… I used to merely hold the powers of an incubus… now though,” Levi smirked and suddenly another wave of raw power engulfed Eren. It surged through him, blanketing him in fervent arousal, the need so strong, so prevalent that he couldn’t think straight anymore. He was left breathless and panting, shaking with barely restrained want, his cock giving an eager twitch to demand attention.

“My rise to power was swift, perhaps too swift. That would explain why the other archdevils still aren’t particularly fond of me,” Levi continued. He was looming over Eren’s prone form now, staring at him with an all-consuming hunger in his eyes. Mercury eyes raked over Eren’s body once more, trailing slowly from blood-stained and kiss-swollen lips to the litany of claiming marks marring Eren’s neck, down to the straining erection lying heavily against his stomach.

Wait _… archdevil?!_

“They even tried to imprison me,” Levi added casually, then placed one knee onto the bed, amusement glimmering in his eyes. “Tried is the imperative word here. For they still think they succeeded.”

He let out a soft chuckle and leaned forward, crowding Eren against the headboard.

“Levi is short for Levistus, pet. Archdevil and ruler of the fifth layer of hell, Stygia.”

Oh, fuck.

“Oh, fuck, indeed,” Levi smirked and let his hand slowly trail over Eren’s thigh, causing goose bumps to spread all over Eren’s body.

Shit, had he said that out loud?

A soft whine escaped him, derailing his thought-process; his body arching as Levi’s thumb suddenly stroked over the sensitive area where his inner thigh met his groin, teasingly close to where Eren yearned for the touch the most. Heat coiled in his stomach as Levi slowly slotted himself right in between his splayed legs, strong hands right on his hips, holding him in place.

Eren’s legs twitched and he spread himself just the tiniest bit further, eagerly opening himself up for the man above him. Now that the thirst was gone, all that was left was lust. And oh, how he lusted after Levi. Archdevil or not - he wanted him. Inside of him. Until Eren couldn’t take it anymore.

He wanted everything Levi had to offer.

Licking his lips, he let his hands trail seductively down his chest, keen on enticing the man into action, tweaking his nipple in just the right way, moaning lasciviously at the delightful stimulation it provided.

Silver eyes flashed at the wanton display, Levi’s hands gripping him just the tiniest bit tighter.

_Yessss…more._

His body shuddered when those wicked fingers trailed further down, rubbing tantalizing circles into his skin on their descent. Levi’s left hand had landed on the lower part of his ass, kneading the supple flesh in a way that could only be described as _possessive_ , and fuck Eren revelled in it.

An embarrassingly lewd moan was torn from Eren’s throat when Levi’s finger suddenly grazed over his hole, teasing the puckering rim and nudging against his tight entrance. The touch repeated itself, and Eren was left trembling with fervent need. A bead of precum was dribbling down his cock, the urge to buck his hips becoming almost unbearable. Eren wanted to move, wanted those fingers inside of him, d _eeper_. 

Eren whimpered, the sound soft yet laced with unbridled desire. 

Those devilish fingers were still splayed on his ass, dipping in between the sensitive flesh and teasing his puckering hole with feather-light touches, the sensation maddening. Yet when the tip of the first finger finally breached his rim, he couldn’t help but gasp. All of a sudden his inside felt wet and slippery, coated in a thick layer of lube, already stretched and prepared for the thick length waiting to plunge inside.

Wha-?

His thighs were spread further apart, Levi slotting himself right in between them, and leaning over his pliant body to lap up the puddle of precum pooling next to Eren’s straining erection, all the while letting his finger sink deeper into Eren’s greedy hole.

Eren whined, high and needy as Levi’s breath ghosted over his cock.

“Levi,” he moaned, but instead of listening, the jerk decided to suck a mark right next to his hip bone, close enough for his hair to tickle the twitching length that lay neglected against Eren’s stomach.

“Yes, pet?” Levi sounded almost innocent, yet the wicked gleam in his eyes and that devilish smirk would have fooled no one. He hummed around the patch of flesh in his mouth and pressed his finger deeper into Eren’s ass, prodding, searching for that little bundle of nerves that would make Eren sing.

Eren’s toes curled as two more fingers joined the first, his ass eagerly eating the digits up, greedy for anything Levi was willing to give him. His cock throbbed desperately as those clever fingertips started alternating in a teasing pattern inside of him.

“Ah! Sto- stop- mmmh- teasing.”

He barely managed to get the words out before a filthy sob was torn from his chest when Levi found his prostate, his body arching frantically, writhing on the sheets as the pleasure assaulted him. Sparks of pure euphoria tingled through him as Levi pressed his fingers rhythmically against the spot, causing moan after moan to leave his lips unbidden, mixing beautifully with the filthy squelching sounds echoing through the room.

His fingers tugged on Levi’s arms, the frustration, the frantic desperation getting the better out of him. He needed to be _fucked_.

“As you wish, pet.”

He faintly noted the dangerous glint in Levi’s eyes before he was suddenly folded in half with Levi’s cock pressed right up against his entrance.

Trembling, he let out a needy groan when he felt the tip of Levi’s dick twitch as it brushed against the warm ring of muscle, doubtlessly eager to plunge inside. And Eren was more than eager to welcome it. A slick trail of precum was left around his rim as Levi nudged his cockhead against it before finally pressing inside.

Eren couldn’t help but keen as he was breached, violent shivers wrecking through his body as Levi’s entire length glided in in one smooth thrust. Deeper and deeper Levi sank, splitting Eren open and punching the breath right out of him. His ass was spread wide, taking more and more of that delicious cock until at last Levi was seated all the way inside of him.

Oh god. Levi was fucking massive.

He gasped at the stretch. The feeling of Levi’s thick length lodged deep inside coupled with the sensation of those ridges nudging against his walls was enough to cause unadulterated pleasure to wreck through every fibre of his being. His body trembled, his thighs spreading apart automatically to accommodate being filled to the brim.

He shivered, eyes shut tight as he tried to gather his hazy thoughts. Usually it burned, but all Eren felt right now was fierce desire.

Wiggling his hips lightly to test the waters, Eren couldn’t help but moan needily, his cock jerking against his stomach as the slight movement jostled the erection buried deep inside of him. Levi was pressed flush against Eren’s ass now, and god, the friction was simply too delectable.

“Mh, full, so full,” Eren gasped, shivering.

It wouldn’t take long for him to come. Eren could tell. He was too keyed up, his nerves on edge, the fire inside of him already stoked into a raging inferno.

Levi hummed, then grasped his thighs for better leverage and began to pull back out, leaving only the tip inside. Eren groaned. The feeling of that thick girth leaving him, those bulbous ridges dragging tantalizingly along his walls on their way out… fuck the sensations were simply too delicious for Eren to keep quiet.

His desolate whine quickly turned into a filthy moan when Levi immediately plunged back inside, not giving him even a second to think. Levi’s gaze was outright smouldering now as he stared down at where Eren was taking him in so willingly. His fingers dug into sweat-slick skin, gripping Eren’s legs tighter as he picked up the pace, slipping back out before rolling his hips forward and sheathing himself again in Eren’s eagerly waiting hole.

Eren in turn, was panting now, sweating and quivering in Levi’s hold, his hands clenching and unclenching on the soft fabric beneath him.

Strong muscles rippled above him as Levi kept up the pace, fucking into him with measured control, knowing exactly what he was doing to Eren. There was no hurry in Levi’s movements, no frenzied abandon in the way he thrust into him. No, he was taking his time, savouring his meal.

But Eren refused that sentiment.

He rutted back against the dick firmly seated inside of him, desperate to give as much as he was receiving. He wanted to hear Levi, wanted to make him lose it.

He wanted this to be more than just a meal for Levi.

Flexing his ass he clenched around Levi’s cock, revelling in the low rumble of approval that fell over the man’s lips. Eager to hear more sounds from him, he started meeting Levi’s thrusts with enthusiasm, rocking back into him, trying to find the best angle for them both.

He shifted his hips slightly and oh fuck. His neglected cock twitched feebly as his prostate was nailed head on, the head glistening with precum now, yet Eren tried to bear it no mind. If he touched himself he’d come. And while he had zero doubts about their little encounter being far from over once he’d come, he still wanted to drag it out - which was becoming near impossible with the way Levi was pounding into him.

He shuddered at a particularly well-aimed thrust, a needy mewl torn from his throat, his mind reeling from the continuous assault.

Eren let out another series of moans as the thrust became more insistent, the ridges of Levi’s cock rubbing straight up against that sensitive spot inside of him, every thrust pushing him closer and closer. He could feel himself tethering on the edge, right at the precipice, and before he knew what was happening, his orgasm was ripped right out of him.

Levi’s tail wrapped around his cock had done him in.

He cried out, his body jolting upwards, back arching, the pleasure assaulting him in waves as he spurted hot, white ribbons of come all over his stomach and Levi’s tail. His ass clenched on the thick length still plunging rhythmically inside of him, his muscles quivering, walls rippling around the continuous intrusion.

He was panting, his chest heaving as he slowly started coming down from the high.

But Levi wasn’t done with him.

Slitted pupils stared at him hungrily, a sly smile on the devil’s lips and before Eren had time to open his lips to protest he was hauled upwards, right into Levi’s lap, and effectively impaled on his cock.

Stars danced across his vision, the sensation almost too much for his tightly wound body. It felt near overwhelming how deep Levi reached in this position, how thoroughly stretched his ass was around the throbbing erection inside of him.

“F-fuck,” he sobbed, hands frantically clutching onto Levi’s shoulders as he tried to find his balance.

A protesting whimper fell over his lips as Levi lifted him, his cock dragging deliciously against Eren’s clenching muscles, before he let him fall back down onto the thick girth waiting to plunge back inside.

Eren keened at the delicious overstimulation. Fuck, it felt good. So impossibly good.

He writhed on Levi’s cock, hips wiggling as he tried to find a good position. They were both on their knees now, the height difference working in Eren’s favour, but he had zero doubts that Levi would have been able to hold him up if he had been shorter. Levi was strong, and holding his prey up for a nice, deep fuck seemed like a good use of those rippling muscles as any.

Eren groaned as Levi thrust up again, his head lolling forward onto Levi’s shoulder at the sensations coursing through his body. Pain and pleasure mixed together in a heady concoction, and Eren felt breathless, winded, strung too tight.

“You’re doing so well for me, pet.” Levi’s voice was low and husky, rumbling straight into Eren’s ear and ah fuck.

A needy moan escaped him at the praise, the delicious pain of overstimulation slowly turning back into jolts of pleasure. He could feel himself harden again as sharp teeth nipped at his neck. Levi was still rocking into him, pressing inside, over and over again, filling him in all the right ways.

The filthy sound of Levi’s balls slapping against Eren’s ass echoed through the room along with the little gasps and tiny mewls that continued to fall over Eren’s lips. His abdominal muscles twitched and tensed, moans spilling freely over Eren’s lips now as Levi kept fucking him, his pace still steady, unaltered from their previous position. Not a hair was out of place on the man’s head, no sweat trickling down his forehead as he kept leisurely pounding into Eren.

Less could be said about Eren. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin now, but Levi’s grasp on him was firm. Nimble fingers kneaded his ass as Levi kept holding him close, moving his body how he wanted. And Eren couldn’t help but moan at the show of power. How easy it was for Levi to hold him, to manhandle him... He was nothing more than a puppet now, a meal Levi was toying with to his heart’s content. And god, Eren loved it.

His breathing was ragged and uneven now, his body arching as Levi nailed his prostate dead on. He let out a shuddering whine, his nails digging into Levi’s shoulder blades, desperate to hold on. Yet Levi didn’t seem to mind the sting. On the contrary, he let out a pleased little hum and thrust faster before grinding his length all the way inside, pressing his cockhead as deep as it could go.

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren moaned helplessly, opening his eyes in a feeble attempt to ground himself.

It almost felt like Levi was getting bigger now, but that… that was impossible.

Levi chuckled. “A size queen huh?”

Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He definitely _was_ bigger now, and _thicker_. Oh god.

Eren let out a broken sob as Levi thrust back in, his heart thundering in his chest as he tried to accommodate Levi’s new size. The movement pressed them closer together and Eren gasped at the sudden friction against his leaking cock. It lay trapped between their abdomens, twitching and bopping in tandem with Levi’s merciless thrusts.

Wantonly Eren pressed their bodies closer together, arching his back to get more friction on his neglected cock, eager for anything he could get. He was getting louder now, whining in frantic desperation. He could feel his balls tightening up, could feel the warmth spread through his belly.

But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed something else.

Levi was mouthing along his jaw now, nipping at the junction of where his throat met his collarbone, sucking another mark into his skin. Teeth tugged at the flesh, pointed canines sinking in and making Eren groan.

He wanted that, wanted to bite and be bitten. Wanted to sink his fangs back into Levi’s neck and soak in the euphoria that was Levi’s blood.

“N-need, ah!”

Sparks of pure bliss tingled down Eren’s spine as Levi bit down harder, breaking the skin. He could feel his own blood trickling down his neck, small rivulets of burgundy red dancing over his skin, before a lithe tongue lapped it up.

“I can see the appeal,” Levi husked against his neck, and fuck. That was simply too hot.

His fangs descended, his body vibrating with unrestrained tension, his muscles clenching as Levi forced his length straight into Eren’s prostate again.

“Le-vi, mmh.”

“Go on, then, pet. Have at it.”

Eren bit down.

His second orgasms took him by storm, ripping through him like lightning. His body jolted, arching desperately on Levi’s cock as unadulterated pleasure wrecked through him. He convulsed in Levi’s arms, muscles tensing, clenching as his fangs sank deeper into Levi’s neck, gulping his blood down as if his life depended on it.

He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t think of anything other than the heady pleasure coursing through him.

Ribbon of ribbon of white was fucked straight out of him as Levi continued his pace, the thrusts sharper now as Eren’s walls rippled around the cock still plunging deep inside of him.

His hands tightened around Levi’s neck, his body shuddering as his orgasm slowly ebbed away, yet his fangs were still lodged deeply into Levi’s throat. He continued to drink his fill, his mind hazy, clouded with a torrent of euphoria.

The arousal however, was still prevalent. Even after two consecutive orgasms Eren still wanted more. He wasn’t sure whether it was the aphrodisiac properties of Levi’s blood or his incubus aura, but it mattered very little to his cock apparently. He was still hard, still eager for more. Still not done.

And if Levi’s unrelenting thrusts were any indication, neither was he.

He slowly extracted himself from Levi’s neck, greedily licking his lips as his eyes met Levi’s.

A low hum of approval sounded against his lips, and then Levi’s mouth was on his. A hot tongue traced the outline of Eren’s lips, licking any lingering blood off before it delved right into Eren’s mouth. He could taste his own blood on Levi’s tongue, mixed with Levi’s and fuck, the taste would forever be burned into his mind.

Their lips curled around each other, tongues twirling, and Eren let out a shuddering groan when Levi grinded himself deeper, those sinful hands pressing Eren’s ass firmly down against his balls. The sound was muffled by Levi’s ravenous mouth on him, unrelenting in his endeavour to render him breathless.

Eren felt ravished. Devoured. And he loved every bit of it.

His stomach swooped as Levi suddenly broke the kiss, gave him a heated look and then unceremoniously flipped him over. Eren whelped as those sinful ridges dragged along his walls, right over the sensitive bundle of nerves, and before he knew it he was on his hands and knees, ass up in the air, still impaled on Levi’s cock. He hadn’t pulled out, had merely repositioned Eren in the way he wanted him and fuck the casual manhandling was just so damn hot.

“F-fuck, ah. Give a man a warning,” he panted, forehead resting against the soft, downy pillow beneath him.

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?”

Strong hands reached for Eren’s hips then, cupping his ass and kneading the damp flesh before taking hold of him once more. He could feel Levi pull out again, and oh… The new position certainly came with some added benefits.

Groaning, he rolled his hips backwards, eager for the buck of Levi’s hips, eager to have that cock fully seated inside of him again. Endless shivers and tiny spasms wrecked through him as Levi kept ruthlessly fucking him open, incoherent moans falling over his lips as the pressure inside of him kept building. His body felt taut with pleasure, precum leaking freely from the tip of his dick again, sullying the sheets beneath him.

His cock bounced along with the thrusts, throbbing desperately, and Eren felt almost dizzy with pleasure. He could feel the way Levi pressed inside of him, all heat and unrestrained desire, the steady roll of his hips heavy with lust, that thick length tantalizingly delicious as it kept sliding in between his cheeks. And the way Levi’s cock dragged against his walls… his hole stretched so impossibly wide, taking him in so deep… caused another bout of tingles to shoot through Eren’s body.

A never-ending stream of appreciative moans fell over his lips, stuttered ‘ah’s’ the only thing sounds Eren managed to form right then and there. And Levi just gripped him tighter.

Searing heat coursed through every fibre of his being, building and building, until it threatened to overwhelm him completely.

Nimble fingers reached down to take hold of Eren’s cock, squeezing ever so slightly and Eren couldn’t help but arch into the touch, all but trying to buck into Levi’s hold, delirious in his need. Levi jerked him faster then, harder, pressing his cock as deep as it could go, and fuck.

Eren threw his head back and let out a loud keen, spurting what little come was left in his balls all over the sheets beneath him.

He sobbed, muscles clenching frantically around the cock still plunging inside of him, Levi’s hand never ceasing its movement on his oversensitive length. Too much. It was too much.

“L-Lev-“

A desolate whine tumbled over his lips as Levi shifted, strong hands pressing him to lie down flat. He sounded positively wrecked. He shivered, hands frantically tightening their hold on the sheets as Levi’s feet hooked over Eren’s calves and effectively used his legs to spread Eren wide open. He was splayed out on the bed now, Levi’s body on top of him, those thick thighs caging him in.

He didn’t know how much more he could take.

Yet a part of him was still eager to try, eager to please the man above him.

Levi leaned forward, down onto his elbows and pressed his pelvis down, as deep as it could go. Eren whimpered at the drag of Levi’s cockhead against his prostate, the pain of the overstimulation almost too much.

His ass was stuffed to the brim, Levi apparently content with the torturous grinds he bestowed upon him now. Levi started mouthing along Eren’s neck, nipping at the sweat-slick skin as he kept up the agonizing pace. And fuck, like this he could feel every vein on Levi’s cock, every bulbous ridge as it nudged and dragged along his clenching muscles.

He felt so damn _full_.

And all he could do was moan as the pain once more turned into pleasure.

“Drink.”

His eyes flicked open as the command was husked into his ear. Levi’s wrist was pressed to his mouth, and Eren didn’t even think twice before he let his fangs sink into the flesh.

This time he fed more leisurely. He wasn’t drinking to satiate his thirst, no, this was simply for pleasure.

Yet Levi’s blood had the exact same effect as before.

He could feel himself harden once more, his cock pressed between the sheets and his stomach as Levi kept grinding into him, breeding him. He let out a soft sob around Levis wrist, some of the blood trickling down onto the sheets as Levi bit into his neck again. He couldn’t think straight anymore, the little thrusts of Levi’s hips serving as tantalizing stimulation, providing much-needed friction to his leaking cock.

A hot tongue flicked out, soothing the sting of the wound on his neck, before those sharp teeth found the same patch of flesh beneath his ear, sucking, bruising the skin until a new mark blossomed.

Eren groaned feebly when Levi shifted his lips, changing the angle just so, and pressing his cockhead straight into Eren’s prostate again. He kept it there, rocking again and again into the bundle of nerves, the grinds deep, insistent.

Eren’s body jerked forward, but Levi’s weight kept him where he was. His body trembled, his thighs spreading apart further, his ass angling upward, fervently begging for more.

His own cock twitched where it lay trapped, throbbing along with the heat scorching through him. He felt like he was on fire. The warmth inside of him had grown into a searing inferno again. He could feel the familiar clench in his stomach, could feel his balls tightening up once more as Levi consistently nailed his prostate and fuck, he didn’t even know if he had anything left in him to give.

His hand clenched on Levi’s wrist, nails digging into the skin as his fangs sank deeper, a tormented sob escaping him as the sparks of pleasure washed through him. He was writhing on the sheets now, stars dancing across his vision, his body trembling from the continuous onslaught of sensation.

He could feel the release building up again, could do nothing to make it stop, for Levi kept going.

He cried out in torturous delight, a desolate sob wrenched from his throat as the orgasm hit him. It felt like he was coming, the tug in his belly familiar, his cock twitching feebly, muscles clenching, yet there was nothing coming out.

He was coming dry.

Fuck.

He sobbed, fangs retracting as his head fell forward. He was shivering, his body trembling, every muscle in his body lax, pliant now.

“You’re being so good for me, pet.”

Tears started gathering in his eyes as Levi shifted again, dragging his entire length out before pushing back in. Eren whimpered, stifled little renditions of Levi’s name falling over his lips, gasped between panted breaths as Levi increased his pace.

His hips smacked against Eren’s ass, the sound loud and filthy, echoing through the room. Over and over again, Levi rolled forward, burying himself in Eren’s clenching hole, and all Eren could do was take it. The evidence of his previous pleasure was smeared between his body and the sheets, sticking to him as Levi kept rolling into him.

His ass clenched around the solid intrusion, muscles fluttering feebly and suddenly Levi increased his pace. Eren whined at the new pace. It was all too much. How much more could he take?

Yet Levi kept rocking into him, faster now, the thrusts stronger, deeper as he took his pleasure from Eren’s pliant body.

Closing his eyes, Eren could feel himself constrict involuntarily around the thick length splitting him open. Levi grunted above him, his hips stuttering for a brief moment, faltering almost as if the pleasure was becoming too much for him too, before he found his rhythm again.

The sound was enough for something to awake in Eren once more. He wanted to hear Levi lose it. Wanted to hear how he sounded when he came deep inside of him, when he emptied his load and filled him up.

He let out a mewl at the thought, his body tensing in an attempt to entice just that result.

He wanted to feel Levi’s cum inside of him.

“Mh, you feel so good, pet,” Levi growled into his ear and fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever then what was?

Shuddering he let out a low groan, his fingers tugging at Levi’s wrist. If they were doing this then he wanted to be a part of it.

Levi chuckled, but complied. He let Eren sink his fang once more into his wrist, all the while jerking his hips faster, deeper, stuttering out of rhythm as he pressed his cock as deep as it could go. Eren all but sobbed at the stimulation, the fire having returned as soon as Levi’s blood hit his lips again.

There was no way he was getting hard again, but the familiar warmth returned.

He could feel Levi shifting his angle slightly, filling and re-filling his tight channel over and over, making him moan and keen.

“Come for me, pet.”

It was all too much.

He cried out, head thrown back, his body shuddering with violent tremors as another dry orgasm hit him. It felt like it went on for an eternity. The spasms wrecked through him, wave after wave of pleasure engulfing him, making his mind _reel_.

His eyes were shut tight and he could distantly feel Levi increase his pace, the thrusts sharper now. He must be chasing his own release. Gods, Eren wanted it. His walls rippled around the cock plunging deep inside of him, his muscles constricting in a last feeble attempt to milk Levi dry and then, with a few stuttered thrusts and a loud groan he felt Levi spilling himself inside of him.

 _Oh._ Yes.

He could feel the come inside of him, could feel how spurt after spurt was emptied into him, a never-ending stream of seed. Warmth pooled low in his belly, Levi’s length pulsing with the last of his release as he claimed him inside and out, painting his insides white.

And Eren felt complete and utterly boneless.

He was wrecked, properly, most thoroughly - and so he barely even registered Levi shifting above him.

He expected him to pull out, to perhaps watch how his come slowly trickled out of Eren’s abused hole, but what he got instead, was another thrust inside.

“Ah!”

A small bout of panic welled up inside of him as he winced in pain, his nerves rejecting the stimulation. He couldn’t take anymore. He simply couldn’t.

The whine ready to tumble over his lips got caught on his way out his throat as Levi grinded deep and rolled his hips in tiny sinful, little circles.

“L-Levi.” He was pleading now, his voice ruined, hoarse and hardly recognizable, yet Levi merely chuckled and pressed a small kiss to the back to his nape.

Another thrust followed, and with a shuddered groan Eren’s world went black.

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

Dim rays of sunlight were the first thing Eren noticed upon slowly coming back to himself. He blearily blinked his eyes open, a disgruntled sound escaping him at being woken much too soon. He was slightly disoriented by the soft sheets cocooning him, the silk too smooth for the hotel room he’d been staying at the past couple of days.

He’d been hunting for Levi, and had hence had little mind for his own comforts.

_Levi._

He abruptly sat up, eyes darting around the room as his mind caught up with what had happened the previous night.

“Fuck.”

He’d just had the lay of a lifetime, and Levi was nowhere to be seen. He could only hope that the elusive man hadn’t left for Eren was nowhere near done with him. He wanted more - more of the enigma that was Levi, more of his delectable blood and most certainly more of that fiendish cock. He might have passed out yesterday, but he was still a vampire. 

They didn’t break easily.

A deep chuckle broke through his thoughts, and Eren’s head swivelled to the right, confused as he hadn’t seen anything there mere seconds ago. Yet there Levi was, seated in an old chesterfield with his legs crossed, a cup of tea in his hand. He was still in his true form and - much to Eren’s delight - still naked.

“I thought we’d just done that.” There was an amused glint in those silver eyes, lips quirked up into a sly smile.

“You’re still here.”

“Ah.” Levi carefully put the teacup down. “I can see why you’d think I’d leave. But you see…I think we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement here.”

Eren tilted his head to the side, still staring intently at the man. “I’m listening.”

Levi hummed. “That was a rather decent fuck, if I’m being honest.” His eyes trailed lecherously over Eren’s body, lingering briefly on the marks on his neck before they landed on Eren’s already eager cock. “I see you wouldn’t be opposed to an encore... Neither would I.”

Eren shivered at the promise.

“It has been a while since I’ve taken on a pet. They usually don’t last very long,” Levi drawled, eyes locked onto Eren’s. There was a warning in there somewhere, but Eren couldn’t care less. His body was thrumming again, excited at the prospect of being able to keep seeing this man. “Nor were any of them able to fully satiate my needs.”

Levi waved his hand in the air almost as if he’d already given up on ever feeling fully satisfied, but all Eren heard was a challenge. He straightened up, eyes blazing with determination. If anyone would sate Levi, then it would be him.

A devious smile curved on Levi’s lips, and Eren couldn’t help the feeling that he’d played right into Levi’s hand.

“The chase was amusing, I’ll give you that. It staved off some of my boredom - and,” he paused, and uncrossed his legs, causing that thick cock to come back into full view. “It made me wonder what else you have in store for me.”

Eren swallowed at the low rumbled tone of Levi’s voice. Fuck, he could probably come from just that voice alone.

“Plus, despite acting like one, you’re clearly not a fledgling - which means that you’re sturdy, long-lived and able to withstand what I can dish out. Not to mention that you won’t be able to suck me dry.”

Levi’s eyes glinted, and Eren gulped. Fuck, he’d had so much of Levi’s blood last night. Any human would have been completely drained, bled dry if he’d taken that much.

“Especially not if I feed on you in return,” Levi continued. “So,” He leaned forward, gaze piercing. “You’re old enough for this, pet. It would be a mutually beneficial agreement, if you are amendable that is.”

Eren’s thoughts immediately went back to the taste of Levi’s blood, the way it had filled his mouth, so thick and rich, so impossibly delicious that nothing could compare. His fangs descended almost instinctively, the mere thought of Levi’s blood enough to cause his instincts to surge.

Levi smirked. “I might have to take back what I just said about you being old enough.”

Eren ignored the taunt and wrestled his fangs back under control.

“Yes.”

Levi quirked a brow, his expression growing serious as he seemed to carefully select his next words.

“There’s no going back from this, Eren. _I won’t let you_. So I’ll give you another chance – what will it be?”

He stared at Levi, mind whirring as he tried to weigh the pros and cons of Levi’s proposition. Were there even any cons? He couldn’t think of any.

He licked his lips and met Levi’s waiting gaze. “Yes,” he repeated, “Fuck, yes.”

The smile curling on Levi’s lips could only be described as devilish, his eyes glinting dangerously as he stood up and stalked forward towards the bed. Eren’s eyes widened, surprise colouring his face at the predatory look on Levi’s features.

“You thought yesterday had been it?” Levi let out a soft chuckle. “Think again.”

Oh.

_Oh._

His legs spread almost automatically as Levi crawled on top of him, crowding him in.

“That was but the _amuse-bouche_ , pet. The _hors d’oeuvre_ so to speak,” Levi smirked, staring down at him hungrily. “I’m nowhere near done with you.”

Eren shivered, his cock already hardening again as Levi leaned forward to nip along his jawline.

“We’re just getting to the main course, pet. I hope you’re ready.”

Fuck.

Armin had been right, Eren thought absent-mindedly, already distracted again by the delectable roll of Levi’s hips.

_What had he gotten himself into this time?_

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all were able to enjoy this filthy little story. Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated - I love to hear what you guys thought! 
> 
> Oh, and feel free to come say hi on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/chou_latte) or [Tumblr](https://choulatte.tumblr.com/) if you'd like 💗  
> 


End file.
